Memorys Forgotten
by jessica66
Summary: hay this is my first fic so i hope y'all like it. it's rated R for violence, language and later lemons. It’s a high school fic with the z-gang and Bulmas father’s a mad scientist that brained washed her because of her horrible past. So please review
1. the new guy

Chapter 1 The New guy

Once upon a time, a young girl about the age of 17 was sitting in her second period Homeroom, looking out the window, daydreaming. She was thinking about her best friend Yamcha when she heard him calling her name. "Bulma? Bulma!" He whispered hushly. Bulma snapped out of her dream and looked at him. "What?" She asked. "Are you going?" Yamcha asked back, looking into her deep aqua eyes. Bulma was confused, "am I going where?" she asked. Yamcha rolled his eyes, "are you going to the club?" he watched as Bulma nodded, and he smiled. "Great. Were you daydreaming again?" he asked. Bulma blushed. He couldn't know that she had been daydreaming about him. He was her best friend. She shook her head, "No. Why would you think I was daydreaming?" Yamcha leaned across her desk to look at her notebook. His name was written all over it. He laughed when he saw her blush again. "Bulma... I had no idea you had such feelings," he said innocently. Bulma rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him upside the head. "You wish!" she replied.

Yamchas' friend Raditz then spoke up from behind him, "you know he does," he joked, then pinched Bulma's butt. In return, she gave him a big slap on the face leaving a glowing red handprint on his cheek. Yamcha started laughing, but stopped when he got a glare from Bulma, "I-I wasn't laughing at you Bulma, I was laughing at Raditz," he replied nervously. "Yeah, I bet," came a voice from in front of him. Android 18 and Chi-chi, Bulma's two best girl friends had been watching the whole ordeal. Chi-chi was still laughing, leaving 18 to be the one who had made the comment. Bulma smiled as Yamcha rolled his eyes. 18 looked over at Raditz, "that's what you get for grabbing her ass you perv. You'd better be glad she took care of it or I might have had to kill you," she said.Chi-chi was still giggling when the door to the classroom opened. A young man about their age walked into the room. He had his hair up in a flame like style, was about Bulma's height, had oxy black eyes, and a brown tail wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black muscle shirt underneath showing off a nicely built body and baggy jeans. The teacher King Kai looked up from what he was doing and walked over to him. The young man handed King Kai a sheet of paper, which he took. King Kai nodded and looked over at the class.

"Class, I would like for you to meet Vegeta. He will be joining us in our _behaved_ class," King Kai announced. Vegeta looked around the classroom and noticed ascertain girl. 'She looks oddly familiar and a little hot' he thought to himself looking at Bulma. King Kai then directed him to a seat behind Bulma. "So... wanna tell me who rules this school?" Vegeta asked. Bulma overheard him and answered, "_we_ do..." Vegeta raised his eyes at the girl. She was beautiful. She had long aqua blue hair that flowed down her back, deep aqua eyes. She was wearing black hip-huggers, and a red long sleeve mini turtleneck that showed off her abs and belly button. "Really?" Vegeta replied, looking the girl up and down. "Really..." Yamcha interrupted; not liking the way Vegeta was looking at Bulma. Vegeta broke his gaze from the girl and glared at Yamcha, but Yamcha just ignored it. "I wouldn't mess with her dude. She has a temper that would burn your skin," Raditz leaned over and informed him. Just then, the boy in front of Bulma turned around. "Hey Bulma. Wanna go with me to the club tonight?" he asked. He wasn't a bad-looking guy, but you could tell he was aprep. Vegeta watched wondering what Bulma would say.

"No Nappa" she replied, not even looking up. "Aww... Come on baby, ya'know you want too," Nappa replied. Bulma looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "you know what I wanna do, _Nappa_?" she said, just as sweet. "What?" Nappa asked, hopeful.

"_I wanna rip off your bold head and shove it up your ass_," Bulma replied harshly. A pained expression appeared on all of the guys' faces while 18 and Chi-chi laughed. Nappa huffed and turned back around. Raditz turned back to Vegeta and said, "See? I told you..." Vegeta grimaced, "Yeah..." he replied holding himself. Bulma turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry, you're safe," she informed him looking him up and down, then her smiled widened, "_for now_..." Vegeta gulped silently to himself. Raditz laughed and leaned closer, "just don't make her mad," he whispered. Vegeta just grunted in reply. The bell rang and it was time for their fifteen-minute break so Bulma invited Vegeta with them to hang out in the quad. When they got out there they went to the center bench and joined a few of their other friends. "Hay guys," Bulma greeted then introduced Vegeta to everyone, "oh everyone...this is Vegeta, he will be joining our group for now on" she informed the gang and everyone greeted him and introduced them selves.

"Android 17"

"Sup Tien here"

"Yo... I'm Oolong"

"Hey, I'm Krillin"

".... Piccolo"

"I'm Dende"

"And I'm Goku!" Goku said shaking Vegets hand with his goofy grin on his face. Vegeta growled and ripped his hand away from the goofy guy and replied, "ya hi...." "Oh, Veggie. We're going to a club tonight so you wanna go?" Bulma asked the new member of the group. Vegeta growled at the nickname the aqua blue haired woman gave him but nodded his head yes that he'd go. "Okay great," Bulma said happily, "oh, le'me see your schedule, I wanna see who you got in your classes..." Bulma told him and Vegeta rolled his eyes then took out his schedule and Bulma snatched it out of his hands. "Okay lets see... you have first period with Krillin in Biology, second Homeroom of cores, third with Dende, 17, and Yamcha in Geometry, fourth with me and Oolong in Econ, and fifth with me, Chi-chi, Oolong, and Tien in English. Cool, well here ya go" she smiled and handed the piece of paper back. Vegeta put the piece of paper away and then the bell rang and every one said their good-byes and went to their four period classes. The rest of the day went by fast. Vegeta got a locker, found he classes, got stuck sitting by Bulma in every class he had with her, met new people and now it was time for him to finally go home. Vegeta had to meet the gang by the parking lot to see who was picking up who for when they go to the club tonight, Vegeta again got stuck with Bulma since he found out he lived just next-store to her. After that was all decided Vegeta hoped on his black Harley and went home.


	2. the club

Hay y'all! I wanna say thank you to KYO'sDarkAngle, zicke, and DragonAngell, for reviewing my chappy, thank you thank you thank you! Once I got your reviews I got so exited I decided to put this chappy up as soon as possible! Well thank you again and hope you like this chappy!

Chapter 2.The Club

Vegeta got home and parked his Harley in the driveway, "damn, it's been a long day..." he said aloud to himself getting off the bike and throwing his backpack over his shoulder. He then headed over to the house to get ready for tonight when Bulma pulled up to her driveway in her 2004 Honda GT. When she got out he noticed she was wearing something totally different then earlier. She was wearing a long gray skirt, and now a long sleeve white turtleneck so her whole body was covered. Vegeta watched Bulma enter her house, 'what the hell?' Vegeta was totally confused by the change as he entered his house but shrugged it off after awhile and headed up stairs to take a shower and get ready. Meanwhile over in Bulmas house her father Dr. Briefs greeted her. "Hay sweetie how was your day?" "Good, the new boy that just moved in next-door is in some of my classes" she replied sweetly. "We have a new neighbor?" he asked confused having not noticed. "Yeah, his names Vegeta. Well I'm gonna go upstairs now and get ready for my study group at Chi-chi's..." Bulma replied kissing him on the cheek and running up stairs. 'Vegeta.... oh shit....' Dr. Briefs thought to himself looking up the stairs after his daughter.

It was 8pm when Bulma got out to her car. As she walked up to it she found Vegeta was leaning against it waiting for her. "It's about time, and why you dressed like a geek?" he asked as they got in the car. "It-it's a long story..." she replied as they drove off to the club. By the time they reached the club Bulma quickly parks the car and both of them got out. "I don't think they'll let you in dressed like a geek" Vegeta smirked madding fun of her. "No shit Sherlock..." she retorted and ripped off what she was wearing to reveal spaghetti strap dark blue skintight mini dress underneath and a pear of knee high black boots. She then threw the geek clothes in the car, grabs her min bag and put her hair down once more since she had it in a ponytail when she had her geek clothes on. Vegeta was in shock; he didn't know what to say so his mouth was just hanging open like an idiot. Bulma smiled at his reaction and closed his mouth for him, "you shouldn't leave it hanging open like that, fly's will make a home in there..." she joked and headed for the club. Vegeta smirked and fallowed the young woman waiting to see what other surprises she had up her sleeve.

Once in the club Bulma guided Vegeta inside as they looked for Yamcha and she gang. "Bulma! Bulma!" they heard someone call from the crowd, it was Yamcha. He made his way threw the crowd and greeted Bulma with a big bear hug, "I thought you might have been caught...." He said pulling Bulma to where the rest of the gang was while Vegeta fallowed behind liking his view. "Ya'ya, you guys made it" Chi-chi greeted. "Yea. So who wants to dance?" Bulma asked as she put her mini bag down and headed for the dance floor with Chi-chi and 18 soon fallowing suit. "So Vegeta, why don't you tell us about yourself...?" Yamcha asked wanting to know about the new guy to make sure he wasn't a threat to his plans he has for him and Bulma.

"......Well there's not much to say, I just moved here from Tokyo. I live alone and that's about it" he replied taking a seat and watching the girls dance or should I say Bulma dance. 'Damn she can dance...' he thought to himself as he watched her sway to the music. He felt like she was hypnotizing him, he couldn't get his eyes off of her. She blended with every song that played he just couldn't turn away, but just then out of nowhere he found himself walking over to her and began grooving with her to the music, 'damn she's beautiful...' he thought to himself as they dances. 'Wow this guys really good, he's the only one that can match my moves....' Bulma thought to herself as she grooved. But just then some tapping on their shoulders interrupted them, "may I cut in?" came Yamchas voice so they stopped and Vegeta gave him the go ahead then walked back to the table.

"Dude you should be careful..." Vegeta heard and turn to find Krillin sitting and drinking a soda. "And why's that?" he questioned. "Cause Yamcha's the jealous type and he jumps anyone that gets in his way of what he's after and in your case, you're getting in his way with Bulma..." Krillin replied simply. Vegeta just grunted in reply as he watched the group dance and Yamcha clumsily try to dance with Bulma like he did a while ago. The DBZ group was having a blast until Bulma noticed the time and quickly said her good-byes to everyone and practically dragged Vegeta out the door. "Damn woman, what's the rush?" he questioned as the jumped in the car and zoomed off. "Well if I don't get home by 11pm my dads gonna kill me...." She replied trying to drive and get dressed at the same time almost getting in a few car accidents. "WOMAN YOUR GONNA KILL US!" Vegeta shouted grabbing the wheel. "Well _sorry_ but I need to get these clothes on..." she replied finally dressed and now putting her hair in a ponytail again. "I don't get it. Do you hide who you really are from your parents or something?" he asked confusedly. "Yea I guess you can say that" she only replied as they finally pulled up to her driveway. "Well see ya later veggie, bye" she smiled and jumped out of the car quickly making her way in the house.

Vegeta growled at her pet name she gave him and made his way to his house. Once inside he went upstairs to his room. He then entered his room and stripped down to his boxers. "Fuck I'm tired...." He yawned and jumped into bed. Meanwhile in Bulmas house she said her goodnights to her father and went up stairs to her room. After entering her room she turned on the lights and locked her door behind her. "By Kami I'm glad tomorrows Saturday," she sighed in relief and started to get undressed, but unto her knowing, she had a peeping-tom living next-door. Vegeta watched the beautiful girl peal off the clothing down to her undergarments and slip on a long baby blue silk nightgown. She then pulled out the ponytail letting her long aqua blue hair flow gently down her back. "Why does she seem so familiar...?" he thought aloud getting a feeling in his gut that they've met before. Vegeta watched as she hopped into her queen size bed and cuddled up in her puffy blankets. She then clapped her hands twice and the lights went out. Vegeta the sighed and went to sleep himself still trying to remember where he's seen this girl.

Hay guys, well hope y'all enjoyed, please review! Thanx bye! ï

Next chappy... "**_A Flash Back Of The Past_**"


	3. A Flash Back Of The Past

Thanx for the reviews and I don't own DBZ!

Chapter 3.A Flash Back Of The Past

Last time on DBZ...

Vegeta watched the beautiful girl peal off the clothing down to her undergarments and slip on a long baby blue silk nightgown. She then pulled out the ponytail letting her long aqua blue hair flow gently down her back. "Why does she seem so familiar...?" he thought aloud getting a feeling in his gut that they've met before. Vegeta watched as she hopped into her queen size bed and cuddled up in her puffy blankets. She then clapped her hands twice and the lights went out. Vegeta sighed and went to sleep himself still trying to remember where he's seen this girl.

Dream/flash back sequence:

Vegeta moved his body slowly up and down, both him and his partner moaning with pleasure. He looked down in her gorgeous deep aqua eyes. He was her first but she wasn't his, he had some experience. They where 14 years old, but troublemakers and didn't care what others thought. Vegeta grooved between her hips making it a very pleasurable night for her knowing she'd remember this night for eternity. But then out of the blue, the bedroom door slammed open and in came the girls raging father. Vegeta looked down at the girl one last just before her father practically ripped him off of her, "YOU FILTHY LITTLE HORE!" he slapped his daughter then went after Vegeta, but Vegeta quickly grabbed his shit and left before the father could kick his ass. The next day Vegeta snuck back to the house but found it was cleared out. Vegeta went to the girls' room and found a note and a Japanese medallion of half of a green dragon that was split down the middle. Vegeta then put the medallion on and read the note, it said...

Dear Vegeta,

After you left my dad started packing up all our stuff so we could move, I didn't want to but I had no choice. He knew it was the only way to keep us apart. I don't know where he's moving us but as soon as we settle down again I will write or call you. Last night was the most beautiful experience I've ever had. Thank you.

Love,

B.

p.s

I have the other half of the dragon so that one is for you, please wear it and remember me forever.

"SHIT!"

End Dream/flash back sequence.

Vegeta awoke with a jolt. He was soaked in sweat. Vegeta looked out his window, "still dark..." he sighed getting up and taking a long warm shower. As the warm water rushed against his back he started thinking about the dream, 'what did it mean? Was that Bulma? If so this must be where he father dragged her, but why doesn't she remember me? I don't understand, what's the deal?' he thought to himself leaning against the shower wall fingering the half dragon looking at it. About an hour later Vegeta emerged from the shower. He wrapped a long towel around his waist and entered his room. He then used his warm ki to dry himself off then put a pair of clean boxers and pants on and walked out to his small balcony then flew up to the roof top and sat there looking up at the starts trying to gather his thoughts.

It was about 10:00 o'clock in the morning when the front door of the Briefs' house opened and out came a geeky looking Bulma once more. Vegeta watched the young woman and heard her say her goodbyes to her father then jump into her Honda and drove off. 'Wonder where she's goin?' he thought to himself flying back inside quickly getting dressed then running out and jumping on his Harley to fallow her. As Vegeta drove he suddenly got a feeling of danger. When he looked through his mirrors he found a large black truck was gaining on him and fast. Vegeta tried speeding up but it was too late, the truck was right on his tail. Vegeta embraced himself for impact and the truck rammed the back of the bike causing it jolt forward then finally make him fly forward while the truck ran over his bike. Vegeta tumbled hard against the pavement getting scraped up and bruised, but luckily he didn't land on his head or he'd be dead since he doesn't wear a helmet. His hair doesn't fit, lol

The truck then pulled up on the side of the road in front of Vegeta, Vegeta looked up thinking the truck was gonna run him over but instead he heard the engine turn off and the doors open. They're where six huge muscular guys that jumps out holding bats, chains, and knifes. They walked over to Vegeta and stood looking down at his already injured body then they started pounding on him until he couldn't move. "Dr. Briefs sends a message, stay away from his daughter or next time he'll have to killed" one of the bulky men warned spitting in Vegeta face. Afterwards they took off in the truck making a quick turn leaving Vegeta to eat their dust as they ran over his bike one last time.

Vegeta lay there in pain waiting for help, of cores he'd never admit it though but there were no cars in sight. So he waited and waited and waited some more until finally a car came by and pulled off the road. Vegeta couldn't see who it was until he saw them bending down looking him over. It was Piccolo and Dende, the two green guys of Bulmas group. "Damn Vegeta who whooped your ass?" Piccolo slightly snickered and they helped Vegeta to the car and drove off to the hospital. When Piccolo dropped Vegeta off at the hospital he'd told him and Dende not to mention this to the others and that they'll just talk when he gets back to school so they left him there. When Vegeta was asked questions about what happen by the doctors he just grunted in response saying he crashed on his bike. Vegeta was stuck in the hospital for the next couple days so he didn't return to school until Wednesday morning.

Wednesday morning came and Vegeta entered his first period class, biology. He took his seat in the back of the class and noticed he was getting curious stairs from Krillin. "Take a picture, I'd last longer boldy..." he growled at him and Krillin quickly turned back facing the board. Vegeta then heard snickering coming from his right so when he turned he found a short white and purple kid laughing at his remark to Krillin, "you think that's funny you purple fuck?" he growled getting the kid to laugh even more. "Damn boy, you gotta join my group" the kid told him. "One, don't call me boy and two, what's so great about your fucking group that you think that your good enough to hang out with me?" Vegeta growled in his I'm better then you tone. "Ight, well my group is the most popular and feared by every one that crosses our path," the boy informed him. "But I thought Bulmas group owned this school?" Vegeta asked slightly confused. The boy laughed for a minute then replied, "_No_. We only let them think that, but we're the ones that really rule and you can to if you join us, we can make you king of this school if you want and make sure no one and I mean _no_ one will ever hurt you again" the boy reassured looking up and down Vegetas healing body. "Okay fine, I'll try your group out" Vegeta agreed and both guys shook hands. The bell finally rang and the boys walked out of class together headed for their second period class.

"Oh by the way, my names Frieza."

And with that the boys parted and Vegeta limped to his second class.

Sorry every one that it took a few days to put out but I've been busy cuz of working and stuff so usually I don't have time to work on my stories till Sunday night, well anyways... I hope you guys liked, please review and sorry for the cliffhanger. TTFN!

Oh p.s I want at least 3 reviews before I put another chappy up, thanx bye!


	4. a bitchy day

Thanx for the reviews, hope you like this chappy! Oh and I don't own DBZ!

Chapter 4.A bitchy day

Last time...

"Okay fine, I'll try your group out" Vegeta agreed and both guys shook hands. The bell finally rang and the boys walked out of class together headed for their second period class.

"Oh by the way, my names Frieza."

And with that the boys parted and Vegeta limped to his second class.

When Vegeta got there he was greeted by Nappa, "dude! You won't regret your decision!" Vegeta looked at the man in confusion, 'how the fuck did he know?' he thought to himself taking his seat. Just then Bulma and the gang walked in a few minutes after Vegeta and took their seats. They then turned their attention to Vegeta in confusion, Yamcha was the first to speak, "who the fuck kicked you ass?" he snickered. "Fuck off scare face!" Vegeta growled. Yamcha was about to tell him off when Bulma spoke up, "ok children, don't get you panties in a bunch.... Vegeta dear, why don't you tell us what happen?" she told them with her angelic smile. "I'll answer if you answer my question first" he told her noticing she wasn't dressed in her geeky clothes anymore but in a mini skirt and another mini turtle neck but with no sleeves."

"Alright, shoot..."

"Why the fuck do you change in geek clothes when you go home but when you're with your friend you dress like a fucking slut?" he smirked getting a slight angry face from her. "I have to be covered up when I'm around my father, and you calling me a SLUT, WELL YOU SOUND JUST LIKE HIM!" She screamed getting every ones attention that was in class waiting for the second bell to ring and slapping him across the face. Chi-chi, 18 and the boys glared at Vegeta angrily while Nappa laughed his ass off. "Come on Chi-chi, lets go find Bulma" 18 said angrily and they both left. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Yamcha yelled ready to pound him. "What ever, I don't need this shit" Vegeta growled getting up and walking out of class to head home. As Vegeta walked down the halls the bell rang and everyone disappeared into their classes. He first went to his locker and put his backpack and school supplies inside then slammed it closed and headed out, "shit! I forgot I have to walk home!" he growled under his breath. "Need a ride stranger?" came a females voice to his right. When Vegeta turned to see who said that he came across a girl that looked almost like she could be Bulmas twin but with way shorter hair and dressed like a skank. "Who the fuck are you?" he questioned eyeing her up and down. "I'm Marron, the most sexiest, popular female in school," she said slyly walking over to him seductively holding out her keys dangling them in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at her. "Because you joined up with Frieza so he said to make you welcome and give you what ever you want..." she replied leaning against his shoulder playing with a strand of his hair. "I see, well I guess we better go then so you can make me feel welcome" he ground taking the keys and they both left quickly. Meanwhile in the girls bathroom Bulma changed her clothes back to her geeky ones so she could fake sick and go home. "What a jerk! We just met and he's already a fucking asshole to me! What did I do to deserve such treatment? I guess since he got his ass kicked he decided to take his anger out on me, how rude! ERRRR! He ruined my whole day! I just wanna-wanna... ERRR!" she rambled to herself then Chi-chi and 18 walked in "sweetie, are you okay...?" they both said in union. "Yea but I'm gonna go home" she told them zipping up her sweater so her belly and arms were covered up then handed Chi-chi the mini skirt she let her barrow today. "Okay, we'll call you later then, bye" Chi-chi replied hugging her friend then 18 did the same and they both left while Bulma went to the office and got a pass to go home.

When Bulma got home she parked her car in the drive and got out. She then turned to Vegetas house and noticed a very familiar car, 'what the hell?' she thought to herself then heard Vegetas door open and out came a smiling Marron and Vegeta in just a pair of pants showing of his muscular chest. Bulma quickly ducked down but watched from the side of the car. Marron was giggling just before Vegeta pulled her in for a lustful kiss. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for school, bye" she told him then left. Vegeta stood leaning against the doorframe watching her leave. He then turned and noticed Bulmas Honda in her driveway, 'guess she came home crying' he thought to himself crossing his arms with a sigh then turned back to his house and went up to his room. 'I can't believe it! Oh that hypocrite! He calls me a slut but goes with that stupid little fucking whore! ERRR.........!' she thought to herself angrily. She then ran in the house slamming the door behind her, thanking Kami that her father wasn't home as she ran up to her room slamming that door as well and throwing her backpack on the floor.

Bulma walked over to her radio and turned it on wanting to dance off her anger like she always did, she turned it to the Cuban station and started dancing to the song 'Dance Like This' by Wyclef Jean from the soundtrack of Dirty Dancing 2. "Yes! I love this song!" she said to herself turning it up full-blast and began to dance.

_Guy singing Girl singing_

"I didn't come to fight tonight, too many ladies up in here tonight – every bodyreport to the dance floor pleace, grab a girl!"   
I never really knew that she could dance like this 

_She makes a man wanna swismanice_

_Comosaumas, biolteta, ceposa, sucosa sorry I don't know how to spell in Spanish_

_Boy you know you got me hypnotized, epically when I look into his eyes_

_Hay poppy, I wanna... see you dance to the comba_

_Hey gal a can see your body moving and it's driving me crazy_

_And I did not slightest idea until I saw you dancing... _

_And when you walked up to the dance floor nobody could not ignore the way you move your body girl_

_And every thing so unexpected the way you rightly left'd so you could keep on taking it_

Bulma moved her body with the music as she began forgetting why she was so upset...

I never really knew that she could dance like this 

_She makes a man wanna swispanice_

_Comosaumas, biolteta, ceposa, sucosa _

_Boy you know you got me hypnotized, epically when I look into his eyes_

_Hay poppy, I wanna... see you dance to the comba_

_Hay boy now that I see all your rhythm I'm in a state of shock now_

_The way I can see your body moving and I don't want you to stop now_

_I like the way you approach me so essentially you found me in you face boy_

_I can't ignore your dancing; you got me in a transam... I can't explain it_

As Bulma dance she hadn't noticed a curtain person watching her every move from his own room...

I never really knew that she could dance like this 

_She makes a man wanna swispanice_

_Comosaumas, biolteta, ceposa, sucosa _

_Boy you know you got me hypnotized, epically when I look into his eyes_

_Hay poppy, I wanna... see you dance to the comba_

_Seniorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Havana..._

_Oooh I didn't know you did it like that..._

_Ay you poppy, don't you stop it, wanna see you move your body..._

_Oooh, I didn't know you did it like that..._

'Damn... no wonder she's so damn good, she dances when she upset or pissed' he thought to himself hypnotized by her movements...

I never really knew that she could dance like this 

_She makes a man wanna swispanice_

_Comosaumas, biolteta, ceposa, sucosa _

_Boy you know you got me hypnotized, epically when I look into his eyes_

_Hay poppy, I wanna... see you dance to the comba_

Bulma began slowing down as the end of the song got near then finally stopped, lowered the radio then plopped on her bed just listening to it finish as she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep...

I never really knew that she could dance like this

_She makes a man wanna swispanice_

_Comosaumas, biolteta, ceposa, sucosa _

_Boy you know you got me hypnotized, epically when I look into his eyes_

_Hay poppy, I wanna... see you dance to the comba_

I never really knew that she could dance like this 

_She makes a man wanna swispanice_

_Comosaumas, biolteta, ceposa, sucosa _

_Boy you know you got me hypnotized, epically when I look into his eyes_

_Hay poppy, I wanna... see you dance to the comba...... _

Vegeta sighed after the song ended and Bulma had fallen asleep. 'She must be the girl in my dream cause why else would her father wanna have my ass kicked, but...why doesn't she remember me? I don't understand...' he thought to himself taking one last look then went downstairs to get something to eat since he hadn't had lunch yet.

Well I hope you ppl enjoyed this chappy, sorry I'm not making these very long but I've been busy and it takes along time to make them and all, plz review, and I'll update as soon as I can and as long as I get at least 3 reviews I'll keep updating, ttfn!

I wanna say thank you to:

Zicke

DragonAngell

Lenk

And my new reviewer afroqueen

Thanx y'all for your reviews and thoughs who've been with me since the beginning, thank you again bye!


	5. the brain washing mechine

Thanx for the reviews, hope you like this chappy! And I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 5.The Brain Washing Machine!

Last time on DBZ...

Bulma walked over to her radio and turned it on wanting to dance off her anger like she always did, she turned it to the Cuban station and started dancing to the song 'Dance Like This' by Wyclef Jean from the soundtrack of Dirty Dancing 2. "Yes! I love this song!" she said to herself turning it up full-blast and began to dance. Bulma moved her body with the music as she began forgetting why she was so upset. As Bulma dance she hadn't noticed a curtain person watching her every move from his own room. 'Damn... no wonder she's so damn good, she dances when she's upset or pissed' he thought to himself hypnotized by her movements. Bulma began slowing down as the end of the song got near then finally stopped, lowered the radio then plopped on her bed just listening to it finish as she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Vegeta sighed after the song ended and Bulma had fallen asleep. 'She must be the girl in my dream cause why else would her father wanna have my ass kicked, but...why doesn't she remember me? I don't understand...' he thought to himself taking one last look then went downstairs to get something to eat since he hadn't had lunch yet...

About three hours later Bulma awoke with a slam of the front door, "Bulma...get down here please!" came her fathers' voice. Bulma frowned then got up off her bed and headed downstairs, "yes daddy?" she said angelically as she walked up to him. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE SLUT! A COWORKER SAW YOU WITH THAT BOY TODAY AND TOLD ME YOU WERE ALL OVER HIM!" he roared angrily slapping her so hard her was knocked into the wall. "But daddy..." she tried to explain but got another slap. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! YOU'RE GOING INTO THE MECHINE!" he yelled grabbing her by the hair dragging her to a back room kicking and pleading for him to stop. Dr. Briefs let go then opened the machine door and began to start it up ignoring his daughters' please. 'They must have seen Marron with Vegeta today...' Bulma thought getting up as her father was distracted starting up the machine, 'I have to get Vegeta so he can tell him...' Bulma ran out of the room quietly but before she reached the front door her father tackled her to the floor making her head hit hard knocking her out.

Dr. Briefs dragged Bulma back to the room and threw her into the machine hooking her up to the wires. 'Filthy slut, your just like your mother...but I can change that,' he thought to himself closing the door and typing in the memories he wants her to remember. Just then there was a knocking at the front door, "just a minute!" he yelled closing the room door and walking over to the front door to answer it, "hello?" he said as he opened the door to find Vegeta standing in front of it, "what the hell do you want?" "I want to talk to Bulma" Vegeta growled trying to look inside. "She's busy, plus didn't you get warned for coming near her?" Dr. Briefs replied leaning on the doorframe. "Yes but I heard her screaming so I wanted to make sure you weren't beating the crap out of her!" Vegeta retorted. "Well what you heard was the TV so get out of here before I call the cops for trespassing!" Bulmas father yelled.

"Fine, what ever... but if I see any cuts or burses on her tomorrow, I wont hesitate to come over and bust down the door and come after you" Vegeta growled. "LISTEN _BOY!_ DON'T THRETEN ME OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" Dr. Briefs yelled angrily slamming the door in Vegetas face. Vegeta growled and stomped away cursing Dr. Briefs to hell. Vegeta went back in his house and slammed the door, he was frustrated and didn't know how you relieve it. Just then the phone rang so he answered it, "ya?"

"Yo, Vegeta! Its Frieza, me and the guys are gonna party tonight and want to know if you want to chill with us?"

"Yea sure, I need to let off some steam"

"Ight cool, I'll have Marron pick ya'up"

"Ight bye" Vegeta replied hanging up then flew upstairs to take a shower and change. When Vegeta got out he looked over to Bulmas room threw his window finding she wasn't there, 'damn it, where the fuck is she? I just know that ass-hole did something to her...' he thought slamming his fist against the wall making a hole in it. "SHIT!" he growled looking over the hole finding it didn't go all the way threw. "Oh well, I'll just put a poster or something over it" he shrugged and got dressed just in time for Marron to show up and ring the doorbell. Vegeta took one last look over to Bulmas room with a frown then went down stairs to greet Marron.

Sorry I make my chappys kinda short but if I made them any longer it would take probably almost a week to make them and I know how ppl don't like to wait forever for a new chappy and all so hope ya liked, plz review!


	6. a sorry note

Hay everyone! Sorry I haven't up dated, I've been busy with work, boyfriend....hehehe and so on, so I won't be able to update for awhile plus I'm not sure what chappy six should be about so if you guys/gals have any suggestions I'd be more then happy to listen, again sorry about not updating anytime soon so ttfn!


	7. Chapter 6: ya its finally up!

Hello every one. It's been along time, what like 3 years almost lol well anyways to be honest I totally forgot about this story until one of you by that penname: Dragonballgeek101 added me, which a thank you other wise this story would have never gotten updated. Well anyways I'm gonna do the best that I can cuz it's been a long time but I updated myself on my story so I can get into the grove. oh and thanx for putting up with my spelling lol I never noticed how many mistake I had back then but it'll prolly still make them so I hope I hope I do myself justice.

P.S I don't own DBZ.

Chapter 6: "A sting to the heart as you are forgotten"

After Marron picked Vegeta up for Friezas party, Vageta couldn't help wonder what's happening to Bulma. "Hey Marron?" "Yes, Vageta darling?" she replied as she drove. "Do you know anything about the Briefs...?" he asked as all of the sudden the car came to a quick holt almost making Vegeta fly out of the front windshield. "Why on Kamis' earth do you want to know about that fucked up family?!?!" she turned to look at him. "I was just wondering 'cause I heard some commotion next door" he replied looking away. Marron stared at him up and down, starting the car up again, "well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you what everyone says..." she said as they made their way to Friezas. "Okay let's see... the Briefs moved here about 4 or 5 years ago, it's said that Dr. Brief is a mad scientist. People think he's got some sort of mind control thing with his skanky daughter 'cause some days she comes in and its like she doesn't even remember what went on the day before. It's really weird but hey whatever that's none of my business..." '_Mind control…._' Vegeta thought to him self, '_well that could explain why she doesn't remember me…_' "Stop the car!" Vegeta commanded. "What, are you crazy?" Marron looked at him. "I said STOP the car!" he growled as she pooled over. "What's going on Vegeta baby?" Marron asked concerned. "I need you to take me home right now!" Vegeta replied.

"But why…"

"Are you gonna take me home or not?!" he growled.

"Okay, okay…." She replied and turned the car around. As they pooled up to the drive way Vegeta jumped out quickly and headed inside, "call me!" Marron called out then drove off. As Vegeta got closer to Bulmas house he could hear a strange noise coming from the basement. "I need to find the window that lead to the basement…" he thought to himself allowed as he snuck around the house. As Vegeta went around he came across the outside entrance of the basement but it was locked "damn it!" he growled and he tried pulling on the lock, as he did this he looked around to make sure no one was around then began to power up and broke the lock off. "And here I thought you where just so ordinary…" came a voice from behind and then everything went blank for Vegeta. '_Damn boy, just doesn't learn_...' Dr. Briefs thought to himself as he dragged Vegetas limp body into the basement. "Now what should I do with you? Kill you? Or maybe even brain-wash you? But will washing away your memories work if you see her again….I should just have the boys get rid of you, so many decisions…" Dr. Brief mumbled as he closed and locked the outside door and went upstairs to figure out what to do locking that door as well. About 5 minutes later Vegeta started to stir, '_what the fuck… my head…_' he thought to himself rubbing his head and sitting up. As he did so he looked around, '_Marron was right, this guy is made…_' he thought seeing all the strange gadgets then coming at a dead stop to the mind control machine that Bulma was still in.

'_Bulma…_'

Vegeta jumped up quickly and began searching for a way to get her out. "Damn it, how does this thing work?" he growled and decided to just unplug it pulling out all the cords. As he did this the machine doors opened and he pulled Bulma out, "Bulma, Bulma wake up…" he whispered shaking her gently. Bulma stirred a little then opened the eyes, "….AHHHHHHHHHH! DADDY!..." she screamed slapping Vegeta across the face and moving to the other side of the room. "Bulma its me, Vegeta" he said trying to get close to her but she screamed for her dad again. Dr. Briefs stormed in and made his way to his daughter. "Daddy this man tried to kidnap me…." Bulma cried hugging her father. "What? Kidnap, no its me Vegeta, Bulma you need to remember, your dad's brain washed you!" Vegeta replied stepping forward. "Young man I think you better leave before I call the authorities!" Dr. Briefs commanded smirking at Vegeta evilly. Vegeta wasn't sure what to do but he left anyways but before he did he turned around to Dr. Briefs and said "you won't get away with this…." "Daddy, who was that?" Bulma asked still a little shaky. "that was just the neighbor, he's become upset with you, so make sure you always keep you doors locked" Dr. Briefs explain as they went up to Bulmas room. Mean while Vegeta began thrashing his house in anger as he stormed up to his room and slammed the door shut. "Fucking-bastarred! What am I gonna do?" he growled looking around the room then went to his window that looked into Bulmas, '_she seems find but she doesn't remember me…_' he thought to himself leaning on the window seal as he watched Bulmas every move, but then ducked down as Bulma went out to her balcony.

note from Arthur: a good way to know how vegetas feeling is to listen to Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit. Enjoy

Bulma was starring across to Vegetas house, curious what had gone on before she woke up '_what's going on, who was that? I don't understand any of this…._' She thought but was interrupted as the phone rang and she went to answer it, "hello? Oh hi Chi-chi, what's going on?"

"Oh I'm ok I guess, it's been a strange day I guess…."

"Go out….? Um…. No I think I'm gonna stay in for the rest of the night, yeah I'm sure I'm ok, if you and 18 want le'me ask my dad first, k?" Bulma put down the phone and went down stairs to her father, "dad, Chi-chi and 18 wanna know if they can spend the night, is that ok?" "I'm not sure that's a good idea after everything you went threw just a while ago…" he replied looking up from his news paper. "Please daddy? It'd make me feel alot better" she pleaded with an angelic smile. Dr. Briefs looked her up and down then nodded his approval, Bulma jumped with excitement and hugged her dad then ran up stair back to the phone, "he said its cool" she said happily, "yeah ok see you in a little bit, bye" Bulma hung up the phone and began to clean up her room. Mean while over at Vegetas, Vegeta tried to think of a solution to get Bulma to remember him again but nothing came to mind so he went to another room which was his Jim-room and began to work out.

An hour later Chi-chi and 18 showed up at Bulmas. Dr. Briefs answered the door, "hello ladies, Bulmas not feeling to good so take it easy on her ok?" he lectured as they entered. "Yes sir" they said in union and made their way upstairs. "Bulma?" Chi-chi said joyfully opening Bulmas room door. "hey guys" she smiled coming in off the balcony. "you dad said you weren't feeling good, is that Vegeta thing still getting to you?" Chi-chi said looking at her then 18. '_Vegeta thing…? Who's Vegeta?_' she thought to herself looking at her friends curiously, "who's Vegeta?" both of her friends crashed to the floor in shock then got in her face, "what do you mean, who's Vegeta?!?!" she said in shock. Bulma looked at them like they were crazy. "Oh honey did you hit your head again?" Chi-chi said checking Bulmas head. "No… get off me…. No I didn't hit my head…." Bulma said pulling away from her friend, '_at least I don't think so…._' She thought to herself. "So you guys gonna fill me in what's going on?" Bulma said as she walked out to the balcony again. 18 and Chi-chi looked at one another then fallowed Bulma outside, "Bulma, Vegeta's your neighbor, we go to school with him and you even added him to our gang…." 18 explained. "My neighbor? You don't mean that guy with the black flaming hair do you?" Bulma said turning to them. "Yeah, that guy…" Chi-chi replied. "Eww! Why would I let a psycho like that around me? You know he tried to kidnap me this evening?!"

"WHAT!?!" Chi-chi and 18 said in shock.

"Yeah I woke up and he was holding me acting all crazy…and my dad said he's been stocking me"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Yeah I know, I can't believe it either but who am I to question anything my dad says right?" Bulma said looking back out to Vegetas house. "Bulma, honey, I know you might want to believe everything your dad says but what if that's not what really happened?" Chi-chi said nervously. "What do you mean? How can I not believe in my father" Bulma said defensively. "Look Bulma we know your dad can be a great guy but he can be control at times and what Chi-chi might be trying to say is maybe Vegeta found you hurt and tried to help and your dad got jealous or something?" 18 tried to explain hoping Bulma would think about what she said. "But in my basement? How would he get down there and why can't I remember anything about him?" she asked confusedly. "maybe you guys where hanging out and you feel and hit your head or something, you know how you tend to fall a lot?" Chi-chi put in her reasoning. "yeah, maybe. It just doesn't make any since…" bulma replied looking back at Vegetas house and got caught looking into the eyes of that very same person they were talking about as he stared back, '_why can't I remember you?_' Bulma thought looking into his pain filled eyes.

Meanwhile at Vegetas, Vegeta looked into her beautiful aqua eyes, searching for an answer to help her remember him. '_Bulma, how can I help you? I know you're the girl I want and need but there are those who will keep us apart…_' Vegeta thought with a sigh then closed his window shades breaking the eye contact between them.

Well I hope you liked this chapter, its still a lil wacky I'm sure but I'm trying well ttfn


End file.
